Gone
by Yurachii
Summary: Ketika semuanya terasa gelap, hampa dan kau hampir putus asa karenanya, seseorang itu masuk ke dalam lembaran hidupmu. Dia memberimu warna dan kehangatan yang akan selalu kau simpan di lubuk terdalam hatimu. Namun ketika kalian merasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, mimpi buruk itu datang menerjang. [Summary sucks story maybe better] [RnR please]


**Gone**

**.**

**.**

**(C) Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING: Fic ini dapat mengandung unsur abal, gaje, typo, OOC, dst.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read.**

* * *

Aku benci hidup ini. Semuanya hanya dilapisi oleh kegelapan, tanpa ada warna apapun dan tanpa siapapun selain kakakku. Ya, hanya dia yang benar-benar mengerti diriku luar dalam. Dia selalu ada untukku setiap aku membutuhkannya. Dia tidak seperti ayahku yang brengsek, yang tega meninggalkan kedua anaknya seperti ini. Ibuku? Beliau sudah tiada sejak aku berusia 3 tahun. Teman? Sahabat? Mereka hanya pengkhianat bermuka manis.

_Kami-sama_, kenapa kau tega membiarkanku dalam kegelapan? Apa aku masih belum cukup menderita sekarang?

Ah, ada suara langkah kaki. Sepertinya itu kakakku.

"Kak, apakah itu kau?" tanyaku sembari berusaha meraba-raba yang ada di hadapanku. Benar, ini kakak.

"Sudah waktunya sarapan, Lucy. Aku memasakkan pancake favoritmu." ujarnya lalu menuntunku untuk duduk. "Buka mulutmu, aaa..."

Aku membuka mulutku lalu mengunyahnya pelan, hanya sekedar untuk menikmati rasanya lebih lama. Seperti biasa, kakakku adalah koki terbaik bagiku. Masakannya tidak pernah terasa aneh di lidahku.

"Bagaimana, enak?" tanyanya sembari mengelap mulutku. Aku mengangguk kemudian mengembangkan senyumku untuk memberi sinyal kalau rasanya sesuai dengan harapannya.

"Mmh..., rasanya enak sekali! Madunya tidak terlalu manis. Tekstur pancakenya juga lembut seperti biasanya."

Sesaat kemudian, aku mendengar suara hembusan nafasnya yang terdengar seperti desahan. Ekspresiku seketika berubah masam. Aku berpikir kalau aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah. "A-Ah, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah?" tanyaku dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Tidak, Lucy. Aku hanya menahan tawaku saja barusan," balasnya sembari tertawa kecil. _Ah, syukurlah. Kupikir kakak kesal tadi,_ batinku. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya meraih kepalaku dengan lembut. Uh, seperti anak kecil saja!

"Nah, buka mulutmu lagi."

Aku kembali membuka mulutku dan merasakan pancakenya. Terkadang aku penasaran ekspresi apa yang dibuat oleh kakak saat dia merawatku. Aku juga ingin sekali melihat senyumannya itu, meskipun aku tahu itu tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Yah, setidaknya aku hanya bisa menunjukkan senyumku agar dia tidak terlalu khawatir. Aku sudah cukup banyak merepotkannya selama ini.

_Gomen ne._

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Kak, bolehkah aku pergi keluar? Aku hanya ingin duduk-duduk di kursi taman depan rumah kok."

Ada hening sejenak disana. Gray yang sedari tadi sibuk menulis not balok kemudian menatapnya lekat. Ekspresi wajahnya campur aduk, antara khawatir atau bingung.

"Kak," panggil Lucy memecah keheningan, "kau ada disana kan? Aku mendengar ada suara piano tadi, jadi aku berusaha untuk sampai ke ruangan ini."

Gray menundukkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mampu membayangkan betapa susah dan lambatnya untuk adiknya hanya sekedar berjalan dari kamarnya menuju ruang musik.

"Oh, kakak tidak ada disini rupanya." Lucy berjalan perlahan-lahan menuju pintu keluar. Tentu saja dia sudah tahu betul bagaimana membedakan ruangan yang satu dengan yang lainnya tanpa harus dibantu kakaknya, kecuali dapur dan halaman rumah. Lucy tidak pernah mau pergi kesana tanpa kakaknya.

"Lucy, aku disini." ujar pemuda berambut biru tua kehitaman itu. Dia langsung berjalan pelan menuju Lucy lalu menuntunnya keluar. "Ayo, biar kutemani kau kesana. Tapi ingat, kau jangan nekat kemana-mana sendirian ya. Aku akan mengawasimu dari balik jendela."

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya lalu mengangguk pelan, namun sesaat dia bertanya kembali, "Kakak tidak ikut duduk-duduk bersamaku?"

Gray kembali terdiam. Meskipun usianya sudah 17 tahun, tapi terkadang adiknya masih seperti anak kecil dan polos.

"Aku...Aku masih ada sesuatu yang harus kuselesaikan. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau sendirian disana?"

Lucy mengangguk tanda mengiyakan ucapan kakaknya. "Baiklah kak, tenang saja. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

Gray kembali menuntunnya sembari tersenyum tipis. _Sepertinya aku terlalu mengkhawatirkannya ya?_

Gadis _blondie _itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Aroma rerumputan, kicauan burung, hangatnya terpaan sinar matahari, semua itu dia nikmati setelah beberapa hari sebelumnya dia harus terpaksa mengurung diri di rumah karena cuaca yang buruk, meskipun dia tidak tahu pemandangan apa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Yah, lebih baik begini daripada aku tidak bisa merasakan semuanya sama sekali," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. Lucy merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan, tanpa menyadari bahwa kakaknya sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah merasa enakan?" tanya Gray sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"E-Eh..?!" Lucy terkejut. "K-Kakak! S-Sejak kapan..? Bukannya tadi kakak masih ada kerjaan ya?"

Lelaki itu hanya terkekeh menanggapi pertanyaan Lucy sembari menepuk lembut kepalanya. "Sejak tadi. Kau ini, bagaimana bisa kau tidak sadar kalau aku sudah disini?" ujarnya, " Lagipula, aku juga sudah menyelesaikan urusanku."

"Ah, begitu ya? _Gomen_. Aku terlalu menikmati suasanya. Kau bisa merasakannya kan kak? Rasanya seperti hidup kembali,"

Gray hanya mengiyakan perkataan gadis itu sembari menatap pepohonan rimbun yang tumbuh di seberang jalan dari rumah mereka. Dia berpikir, seandainya _kejadian itu_ tidak terjadi, pasti Lucy bisa menikmati pemandangan rimbun dan teduh itu sekarang.

_Ah sudahlah. Dulu ya dulu. Itu semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Tidak ada gunanya menyesali itu semua sekarang._

"Oh iya kak," ujar Lucy membuyarkan lamunan kakaknya. "aku mau belajar bermain piano lagi. Bisa kan kakak mengajariku?"

"Hmm...boleh saja, tapi nanti dulu ya? Temanku sebentar lagi mau datang. Dia juga ingin belajar piano, sama sepertimu."

Seperti biasa, Lucy mengembangkan senyum tipisnya lalu bangkit dari bangku tempat ia duduk semula. "_Hai_! Baiklah kalau begitu."

* * *

"_Goshujin-sama_, kita sudah sampai." ujar supirku yang kini sedang membukakan pintu mobilnya untukku. Aku melepas _headphone _yang sedari tadi kupakai lalu menengok ke arah rumah yang ada di hadapanku. "Oh, terima kasih. Hoo, jadi rumahnya disini ya sekarang,"

Aku melangkahkan kaki dan membawa diriku menuju rumah minimalis itu. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya semenjak kami lulus dari Fairy Tail High School, ternyata sekarang dia sudah menjadi orang sukses. Aku kaget juga, padahal dulu dia hanya seorang pembuat onar bersamaku.

Ah, itu dia orangnya! Aku segera mempercepat langkah kakiku menuju lelaki berambut _spiky _biru-kehitaman itu.

"Oi Gray! Apa kabarmu sekarang? Baik-baik saja kan?" sapaku sembari melambaikan tangan padanya. Dia menunjukkan _grins _khasnya sembari menepuk pundakku.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan kau...juga kan?"

"Aku? Ahahaha, tentu saja bodoh! Kau ini ya, nggak nyangka juga sekarang sudah sesukses ini, tiba-tiba jadi pianis internasional!" ujarku dengan penuh antusias. "Padahal dulu kita _trouble maker _ternama. Ah, aku jadi kangen masa-masa itu."

"Hah, sepertinya kau memang baik-baik saja. Bukannya kau juga? Kau kan gitaris di band Red Tail, bodoh! Hahaha... Oh, ngomong-ngomong ayo masuk!"

Aku mengikuti Gray menuju ruang musik sambil melanjutkan 'reuni kecil' kami. Mungkin saat ini aku dan Gray terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang belum pernah bertemu selama puluhan tahun, tapi masa bodoh dengan itu. Untunglah dia masih seperti dulu. Kalau dia berubah menjadi lebih alim, bisa saja aku meninju wajahnya sekarang.

Sesaat kemudian, _handphone_ Gray tiba-tiba berbunyi. Dia segera meraih benda itu untuk melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu waktunya dan seketika raut mukanya berubah masam.

"Cih, lagi-lagi," keluhnya kesal. "Oi bodoh, mungkin sepertinya aku agak lama dengan urusan ini. Kau tunggu saja disitu!" serunya sambil sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung telepon itu kemudian berlalu.

Huh, aku paling benci kalau harus disuruh menunggu. Susah sih, dia sudah jadi orang sibuk sekarang.

Aku menyapu pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan musik milik Gray. _Uooh, keren juga! Selain ada piano, dia juga punya gitar dan bass disini. Disini juga ada tumpukan buku-buku lirik dan not balok. Ditambah lagi, sudah rapi, bersih pula!_ Pikiranku dipenuhi oleh kekagumanku tentang ruangan ini. Kalau dibandingkan dengan ruangan musik yang ada di rumahku, mungkin itu lebih cocok disebut sebagai kapal pecah.

Mataku mulai tertuju kepada salah satu buku yang memuat not-not balok untuk piano yang berada di pojok belakang ruangan. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan membaca-baca buku itu di sofanya yang ternyata sangat empuk.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku mendengar lantunan piano yang dimainkan dengan jarak nada yang berjauhan, seperti orang yang sedang belajar piano untuk pertama kali. Ketika aku menoleh ke sumber suara itu, ternyata disana ada gadis berambut pirang yang sedang mencoba memainkan piano tersebut.

_Heh, siapa itu? Murid Gray yang lain? Sejak kapan dia sudah disana?, _batinku. Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu serius membaca buku ini, sampai aku tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang disini. Aku perlahan-lahan mendekati gadis itu dan memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang membalik halaman buku not piano yang tertera di hadapannya sembari meraba-raba kertas itu.

_Tunggu dulu, ini bukannya huruf braile ya? Gadis ini...jangan bilang dia..._

Aku memperhatikan raut wajahnya, dan yah, dia tampak kesusahan. Merasa kasihan, aku duduk di sisinya dan lagi-lagi memperhatikan sebentar bagaimana dia memainkannya.

"Bukan begitu nadanya," ujarku memulai pembicaraan dengan nada suara yang sengaja kurendahkan. Gadis itu menunjukkan raut kebingungan kemudian menurunkan kedua tangannya perlahan dari piano itu.

"K-Kau...teman kakakku kan?" tanyanya. Oke, gadis ini membuatku ikut bingung. Kakak? Sejak kapan Gray punya adik? Seingatku dia tidak pernah cerita.

"Kakak? Maksudmu, Gray?" Aku balik bertanya kepadanya. Ya, aku tau itu pertanyaan bodoh.

"Tentu saja. Kau temannya kan?"

Aku terdiam sesaat lalu mencerna kata-katanya perlahan. _Yang benar saja! Gray benar-benar tidak pernah cerita kalau dia punya adik! Lagipula, coba lihat, mereka berdua tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali! Yang ini cantik, yang satunya sok ganteng! _

"Anoo..., kau masih disini kan?" tanyanya kembali. Sepertinya dugaanku benar, dia buta. Sayang sekali, padahal dia memiliki sepasang iris berwarna karamel yang indah.

"Ah, iya. Aku temannya Gray." balasku. "Kau tadi memainkan lagu _Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars_ kan? Boleh aku memainkannya sekali?"

Gadis _blonde _itu kembali bingung, namun kemudian dia mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan. Ah, baiklah, aku hafal sekali nada-nada pianonya.

Aku mulai melantunkan lagu itu, membiarkan jari jemariku menari menapaki setiap tuts piano untuk membentuk nada-nada yang pas. Aku juga memberikan sedikit modifikasi nada disana agar terdengar lebih baik. Beberapa saat kemudian, aku berhasil menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna.

Ada hening yang cukup panjang disana. Aku mulai khawatir kalau dia ternyata tidak menyukainya, tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah. Dia tersenyum, membiarkan barisan gigi-gigi putihnya itu terlihat. _Yokatta nee_, dia menikmatinya.

"Itu..itu permainan yang sangat menarik! Aku menyukai setiap nada yang kau mainkan barusan." pujinya. "Aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa sepertimu."

"Itu tidak benar! Kalau kau mau mencoba dengan giat, aku yakin kau pasti bisa memainkan nada lagu yang indah, bahkan lebih baik daripada aku. Kau tahu, aku baru belajar piano beberapa hari ini, tapi karena aku mencobanya, aku jadi bisa!" timpalku membantah kata-katanya barusan. Sejak kapan ya aku bisa mengucapkan kata-kata motivasi untuk seseorang dengan lancar seperti ini?

"E-Eh? _Hontou desuka_?"

"_Hontou ni! Anata wa dekimasu yo!_"

Lagi-lagi, dia memamerkan senyum tipisnya itu. Sejujurnya, dia terlihat _cantik _saat dia tersenyum. Siapa sangka kalau gadis ini ternyata adalah adiknya Gray

"_Arigatou_," ujarnya pelan.

"Oh, _d-douita!_" jawabku sedikit tergagap. Aku meraih tangan gadis itu lalu menjabatnya dengan lembut. "Aku Natsu Dragneel, panggil saja aku Natsu. _Yoroshiku._"

Gadis pirang itu sedikit tersentak ketika aku menjabat tangannya, namun kemudian dia memperkenalkan dirinya padaku. "Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Kau bisa memanggilku Lucy. _Yoroshiku ne"_

Tanpa kusadari, seulas senyum kini terbentuk di bibirku. Dan dari sinilah aku berkenalan dengannya, dengan gadis pirang ini. _Lucy ya, aku akan mengingatnya._

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued...**

* * *

**Catatan arti (buat yang nggak tau):**

**- Goshujin-sama: Tuan/Master **

**- Hontou ni?: Benarkah?/Serius? **

**- Anata wa dekimasu yo: Kau bisa melakukannya**

**(Author ngerasa kalo kata-kata yang lain kalian udah pada banyak yang tahu, jadi gak ditulis X3)**

**Haihai semua! Makasih banget buat yang udah bersedia baca fic-ku yang gaje ini TwT /sebar bunga (?) Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fic **_**gloomy, **_**jadi tolong koreksi ya kalo-kalo ada yang salah. Aku juga minta maap kalo ceritanya banyak kekurangan dengan kombinasi (?) kata-kata yang keulang-ulang ato gaje TwT**

**Fic ini sebenernya keinspirasi dari lagu sama MV (Music Video) Jin - Gone. Jin yang kumaksud disini penyanyi solo Korsel, bukan jin temennya Aladin (?) XD. Sebenernya Author anime lover rangkap k-popers (_)v**

**Oh ya, disini Gray emang agak sedikit over-protektif sama Lucy (namanya juga kakak-adek kan). Bagian POV Natsu sama Lucy juga sengaja gak kutulis keterangannya di awal, soalnya biar jadi seru gitu, main tebak-tebakan dulu X3 tapi itu cuma berlaku di chapter ini kok. Pas Lucy manggil Gray emang gak kutulis '_Onii-chan_', biar gak berasa jadi kelewat **_**childish **_**gitu ****(padahal artinya sama aja xD).**

**Jangan lupa ya, tinggalkan jejak kalian di review^^ Review kalian akan sangat membantu buat lebih baik lagi bikin ficnya dan bikin semangat '45 buat nulis /nak. Intinya, kalo bisa jangan jadi **_**silent reader**_**. Author yakin, kalian bakal jauh lebih kece kalau nge-review XD**

**Baik, cukup dengan bacotan gaje yang udah kelewat panjang ini. Semoga kalian menikmati ceritanya^^ See you on the next chappie!**

**-Yurachii**


End file.
